Talona
Talona ( ), (The Lady of Poison, Mistress of Disease and Mother of All Plagues) is the fictional goddess of poison and disease in the Forgotten Realms fictional universe of the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. Publication history Ed Greenwood created Talona for his home Dungeons & Dragons game, which Greenwood states the version of the Finnish deity Kiputytto taken from the Deities & Demigods book and renamed.Ed Greenwood, Dragon magazine #54 - "Down-to-earth divinity" (October 1981) Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition (1977-1988) Talona first appeared within Dungeons & Dragons as one of the deities featured in Ed Greenwood's article "Down-to-earth Divinity" in Dragon #54 (October 1981). Talona is introduced as Lady of Poisons, Mistress of Disease, the goddess of disease and poisoning, a chaotic evil demigoddess from the plane of Tarterus. Talona is described as one of “The Dark Gods” of evil alignment: "Loviatar, Talona, and Malar serve Bane through Bhaal (although Loviatar and Talona are rivals)." Talona is commonly worshipped by chaotic evil magic-users, assassins, and clerics. Talona later officially appeared as one of the major deities for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set's "Cyclopedia of the Realms" booklet (1987). Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Talona was described in the hardback Forgotten Realms Adventures (1990),Grubb, Jeff and Ed Greenwood. Forgotten Realms Adventures (TSR, 1990) the revised Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (1993) in the "Running the Realms" booklet, and Faiths & Avatars (1996).Martin, Julia, and Eric L Boyd. Faiths & Avatars (TSR, 1996) Her role in the cosmology of the Planescape campaign setting was described in On Hallowed Ground (1996).McComb, Colin. On Hallowed Ground (TSR, 1996) Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition (2000-2002) Talona appears as one of the major deities of the Forgotten Realms setting again, in Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting (2001), and is further detailed in Faiths and Pantheons (2002).Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002) Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition (2003-2007) Talona, also known as Sss'thasine'ss, was detailed as a goddess worshipped by poisonous reptilian races in Serpent Kingdoms (2004).Greenwood, Ed, Eric L Boyd, and Darrin Drader. Serpent Kingdoms (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Description Talona is depicted as an old crone who walks bringing misfortune and death. Talona is the goddess of plague and disease, her followers are expected to go about quietly and seek out new diseases. Relationships Talona allies with Loviatar and Shar, despises Chauntea, Mielikki, Kelemvor, and Tyr, and dislikes Ilmater for the cures he finds. Dogma Scripture Let pain be as pleasure, for life and death are in balance, but death is the more powerful and should be paid proper homage and respect. Death is the true power, the great equalizer, and the lesson that waits for all. If it falls to you to drive home the point with the tip of a dagger, so be it. The Mother of All Plagues works upon you from within, and weakness and wasting is her strength. Talona's breath is forever and always with you, whomever you or the rest of the world believes in or serves. Let all living things learn respect from Talona and pay homage to her in goods and in fervent worship. If they do so, intercede for them so that Talona will not claim them - this time. Go and work in Talona's name and let your doings be subtle or spectacular, but make them known as the will of the Mistress of Disease.Boyd, Eric L, and Erik Mona. Faiths and Pantheons (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). Worshippers Clergy Priests of Talona carry daggers dipped in poison. In the R.A. Salvatore series The Cleric Quintet, the formula to the concoction known as the "Chaos Curse" was given to Aballister Bonaduce by an imp which the avatar of Talona had told Aballister about. Churches *'The House of Night's Embrace', located in Tashluta. Creative origins In the Second Edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, Talona was an interloper deity - one of several deities who originally came from Earth. This was omitted from the Third Edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. Further reading *'The Lady of Poison', by Bruce Cordell is the first book in the Forgotten Realms series, The Priests. It is about the worshippers of Talona. *'Viper's Kiss', by Lisa Smedman is the first book in the House of Serpents trilogy. It has a few chapters on the membership requirements of Talona's worship. References Category:Dungeons & Dragons articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Category:Forgotten Realms deities